


Stranger Dreams

by Slenbee



Series: Frostiron Oneshots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dream Sex, Eldritch Horror!Loki, M/M, Tentacle Sex, ambiguous setting, human!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Tony starts having weird dreams, but he finds comfort in them in a way he might not expect.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841824
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Stranger Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Lulue79 on the Frostiron Discord provided this lovely prompt. I couldn't help but explore a little while I was in a writing mood! <3 
> 
> Eldrich horror!Loki who falls in love with human!Tony. Cue weird-ass wooing technics and Tony believing he is haunted by a malevolent ghost/stalked by a serial killer/pursued by a psycho monster/all of the above, while Loki is being very sweet (by his standards) and doesn't understand why the little human isn't falling at his feet in awe and devotion.
> 
> And, of course, tentacle sex.

It started in Tony's dreams.

Wicked eyes were watching him, multiple sets of varying shades blinking in and out of the darkness around him. A voice whispered in a language the mortal could not comprehend, the shadows near suffocating as they tightened around him.

Something brushed against Tony's arms and legs, caressing his cheek and down his back. It was inhuman, ethereal yet, solid. There was another whisper, and while he could not comprehend the words? He could understand their meaning.

_Give yourself to me, and I will bring you pleasures that a mortal like you could only ever dream of experiencing._

Tony nodded in confirmation, the shadowy tentacles swarming around him. They disappeared beneath his clothes until not a single inch of skin remained untouched. But rather than rip and tear, they removed Tony's clothes with the utmost care, shedding Tony of their protection until he was left bare for the dark god to see.

Voices whispered around Tony, their tones non-distinct as they cooed their praise. The creature- the _god_ that surrounded him liked what it could see. And it showed such admiration in the form of gentle petting, stroking, and caressing. 

_You're such a strange little morsel. So small, yet so **courageous**._

Tentacles of varying sizes and shapes surrounded Tony, touching him in ways no man or woman ever could. 

He was floating in an abyss of warmth and pleasure as time seemed to pass on. Tony lost track of how many times he'd cum, of how many tentacles had filled him or wrapped around his cock. Wringing forth every ounce of pleasure that a man like him could muster.

Even as he closed his eyes and succumbed to the dream, panting, gasping, and moaning for pleasure, those haunting, luminous eyes still followed.

There was a sense of understanding in those eyes, of fondness, even.

_You will be waking soon._

Shadowy tendrils receded, many of the eyes that watched slowly falling closed. Tony's clothes returned to him, a single set of green eyes how hovering in front of him. 

_It's a shame we cannot be together much longer..._

Cold fingers caressed their way down Tony's cheek and a single tear fell at the sudden feeling of loss that filled his chest.

It was consuming. An ache, a void that filled his chest.

Tony felt as if he were drowning, suffocating.

And then Tony woke up, and the world went on as if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
